


C'était bien

by NobodyOwens



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, J'ai fais ça pour me calmer une angoisse c'est ce que c'est on va dire, J'avais pas d'idée de titre, Je mets tous mes problèmes dans Salieri on va pas se mentir, M/M, Mozart est un sucre, Probablement un peu OOC
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23511487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobodyOwens/pseuds/NobodyOwens
Summary: Un peu d'angoisse.
Relationships: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	C'était bien

Assis à sa table de travail, Salieri respirait. Ne savait plus vraiment pourquoi il s’était installé là, particulièrement, comme s’il allait faire quelque-chose, comme s’il allait se produire quelque-chose.  
Mais rien, évidemment, c’était une soudaine angoisse qui l’avait fait atterrir ici, marcher un peu, ne pas toucher les lignes du parquet, des détours à la dérive, bouger comme l’agitation débarquée d’un coup, une envolée dans ses entrailles, et puis s'asseoir, arrêt de pensées, ou simplement les rainures du bois, fascinantes, mais toujours le mouvement,  
toujours cette plante qui se débattait à l’intérieur, et les épines.  
Ca passerait, c’était diffus, et puis souvent bien pire qu’en cet instant, mais c’était là.  
Un peu coincé,  
sa gorge, un peu serrée. Et l’eau,  
un peu partout.  
Alors les rainures du bois, les regarder et respirer, concentre-toi, inspire par le nez, expire par la bouche, lentement, le ventre qui se gonfle, ça n’était pas assez, c’était déjà ça.  
Ses doigts entrelacés, main l’une dans l’autre, on aurait pu croire à une prière, mais simplement se sentir soi, un peu de chaleur, se tenir aussi.  
L’autre, dans la pièce d’à côté, à composer, rien que d’y penser, c’était bien. Salieri ferma les paupières, imagina les notes, frénétiquement posées sur le papier, la main qui les traçait, remonta la vision, un visage enivré, une mèche de cheveux, échappée.  
C’était bien.  
Et puis, peut-être qu’il pourrait, ça faisait tant de temps que,  
dire qu’il n’y avait pas cru,  
peut-être qu’il pourrait ?  
– Wolfgang ?  
Juste un souffle, sa tête avait osé, son corps, pas vraiment.  
L’angoisse, un pique, ça n’était pas le but, c’était même l’inverse, et l’autre l’aimait, savait tout ça, alors pourquoi s’inquiéter, allez mon ventre, arrête un peu tes bêtises je te prie.  
Salieri détacha les yeux du bois, avala un peu d’air, s’il prononçait ses mots en expiration, ça serait plus simple.  
– Wolfgang ?  
Pas encore, fermer les yeux, quelques secondes, concentration, les ouvrir à nouveau, casser le mur sans y penser, se surprendre soi-même, parler à un instant où il ne s’y attendrait p-  
– Wolfgang ?  
Le bruit d’un fauteuil que l’on quitte, d’une porte que l’on passe, la présence de l’autre, derrière, il n’arrivait pas vraiment à se retourner, et puis sa voix, douce, et tant d’affection, comment l’avait-il méritée ?  
– Tout va bien ?  
– Eh bien... justement  
Arrêt de mots, c’était déjà plus qu’il ai jamais fait.  
– Pas vraiment ?  
– Pas vraiment.  
Il aurait aimé parvenir à se tourner, croiser le regard de l’autre, c’était trop, c’était impossible. Ses mains, l’une dans l’autre, trop tendue,  
et son coeur, à essayer de sortir.  
– Veux-tu en parler ?  
– Il n’y a pas grand-chose à dire.  
– Je peux te toucher ?  
Salieri hocha la tête, alors ses bras autour de ses épaules, son corps contre l’arrière de sa tête, un temps, Wolfgang s’assurait que tout allait bien, que ça n’était pas trop, relâchement infime de ses muscles, un baiser, léger, sur le haut de son crâne, je suis là.  
– Crois moi, nous allons chasser cette angoisse.  
D’une main il attrapa les siennes, jointes, y ajouta des doigts, une caresse de pouce, c’était tout ce qu’il fallait, des cercles, lents, contre l’un de ses indexs. Salieri sentait son souffle, tout contre sa tête, et cela finit de calmer le sien.  
C’était bien.  
Le silence, plein, calme, et les murmures de l’autre, de temps en temps, perdus dans ses cheveux, il aurait mal au dos à rester penché ainsi.  
Salieri se détacha de la chaleur, juste le temps de se lever, ce sourire en face, c’était une étreinte en lui-même.  
– Merci.  
– De rien, évidemment.  
Une lueur dans les yeux, il écarta les bras, une invitation, pas de celles qu’il refusait, alors aller s’y nicher, quelques instants, et sur son visage, à lui aussi, un sourire, léger, tout juste là, tranquille.  
C’était bien.


End file.
